staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Maja 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (61) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Noah Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 09.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Raven (17/21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Guy Magar, wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Lee Majors, Andy Bumati, Paul Collins (45 min) 11.00 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.25 Wyspa Jana Lenicy - film dokumentalny Marcina Giżyckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.40 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Szołmeni (powt.) 13.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Blaski i cienie 14.00 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 14.10 Szatnia - program dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (25) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Czas na komputer 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (845) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 17.25 Klan (218) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (33) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, John Pyper-Ferguson (45 min) 21.05 Teatr Telewizji: Zbigniew Herbert - Lalek, Polska 1999, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda (65 min) 22.15 Goniec kulturalny 22.30 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.50 Premierzy 23.10 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.25 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 23.30 Kulisy PRL-u 00.00 Mistrzowie kina - Andrzej Wajda: Miłość w Niemczech (Eine Liebe in Deutschland) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/Francja 1983, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Hanna Schygulla, Piotr Łysak, Daniel Olbrychski, Armin Müller-Stahl (103 min) 01.40 Mistrzowie: Mieczysław Gogacz (powt.) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (138) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (144) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Patrick Duffy, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Zwierzęca rodzina (1/6): Ojcowie - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) (powt.) 11.00 Jake i Ben (Jake and the Kid) (26-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, wyk. Shaun Johnston, Ben Campbell, Patti Harras, Julie Khaner (46 min) 11.50 Nieustająca Love Story (3/7): Mnie nic nie wzrusza - program artystyczny 12.10 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie: PZPR służy Polsce - film dokumentalny Stanisława Kuźnika 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (16/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.15 Scena młodego widza: Tadeusz Konwicki - Zwierzoczłekoupiór (1), Polska 1995, reż. Mikołaj Grabowski, wyk. Michał Grabowski, Alicja Bienicewicz, Jerzy Trela, Jan Frycz (51 min) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (74,75/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. David Carson/Scott Goldstein, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (45 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 17.05 Nasze miejsce - małe ojczyzny: Czy opłaca się myśleć ekologicznie? 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Dla dzieci: Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - teleturniej 20.05 Cwał - film obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (105 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (41/45) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1971, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Terry Jones (28 min) 23.15 Ogród sztuk: Wśród przyjaciół 23.45 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku - Świadkowie: Pytania z bezkresu o Zygmuncie Haupcie - film dokumentalny 00.40 Magazyn Chopinowski - program muzyczny 01.05 Zabawmy się w raj (Facciamo paradiso) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Mario Manicelli, wyk. Margherita Buy, Lello Arena, Aurore Clement, Philippe Noiret (105 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.20 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wojownicy z Sumby - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 16.00 Taśmy z dawnych lat - program muzyczny 16.15 Kult kina 16.30 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 17.05 Magazyn gospodarski 17.35 Poselskie debaty 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Bariery - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 Uderzenie (12/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Adrian Shergold, wyk. Malcolm Strry, David Morrissey, C.L. Johnson, Anthony Valentine 00.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wojownicy z Sumby - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Dzwonek 17.15 Halo gmina 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 Auto kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Raport policyjny 23.35 Kino klubu podróżników 00.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wojownicy z Sumby - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 16.15 Mecenas radzi - program Adama Kraśnickiego 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 S.O.S - magazyn interwencyjny 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 100% Live - program muzyczny Wojciecha Zamorskiego 00.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (89 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (49) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (699) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 11.30 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (13) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 12.30 Życie jak poker (61) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live (168) - program muzyczny 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (29) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 15.45 Wystarczy chcieć 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Levitan/Brad Grey/Bernie Brillstein, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Chris Hogan (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (49) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Roseanne (104) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (46) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 20.00 MEGA HIT: Pociąg z forsą (Money Train) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Joe Ruben, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Woody Harrelson, Jennifer Lopez, Robert Blake (105 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Życie jak poker (61) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 00.10 Agencja (Agency) - thriller polityczny, Kanada 1981, reż. George Kaczender, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Lee Majors, Valerie Perrine, Saul Rubinek (94 min) 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 03.55 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Magazyn NBA 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.50 Maria De Nadie (14) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (90) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (107) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkolny odlot (10) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Skrót meczu koszykówki NBA z piątku 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Paulina (41) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (91) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Portret zabójcy (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Home & Market - magazyn 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (102) - serial, USA 00.50 Dziecko Sary (Sarash's Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Ron Beckstrom, wyk. Mary Parker Williams, Michael Berger, Ruth Hale (100 min) 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.30 Popeye (48) - serial dla dzieci 7.55 Na dobry początek - Studio Agnes na żywo 8.15 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - magazyn 8.40 Zima naszych marzeń - dramat 10.15 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 10.45 Lucky Luke - western 11.40 Nasz sklep 12.40 Lista przebojów podwórkowych 13.10 Na ryby - mag. dla wędkarzy 13.40 City (337) - ser. USA 14.05 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy 14.10 Pułapki losu (63) - serial 15.00 Voltron, obrońca wszechświata (35) - serial dla dzieci 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy (7-8) - serial dla dzieci, Wlk. Bryt. 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota (8) - serial 16.20 Tajemnice wybrzeża (89) - serial 16.50 Detektyw (2) - serial krym. 17.45 Pogromcy zła (19) - serial 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Seksualne propozycje - dramat 21.40 Prawnicy (1) - serial 22.35 Nasze Wiadomości 22.55 Ręce do góry 23.25 Kalejdoskop filmowy: Tabu - film USA 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.30 Nie tylko w koszarach - magazyn wojskowy 08.00 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.30 Molly (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (28 min) 08.55 Program dnia 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 09.20 Reporter 09.30 Fortuna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1972, reż. Helena Amiradżibi-Stawińska (55 min) (powt.) (napisy w języku angielskim) 10.25 Drozda Show-Show - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Tadeusz Drozda, Hanna Banaszak, Ryszard Kalisz, Zbigniew Kurtycz 11.10 Kultura duchowa narodu: Maria Konopnicka (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (213) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 12.55 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 13.10 Trójbój - reportaż Piotra Kusznieruka 13.30 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwajcarii (powt.) 14.00 Fitness Club (15/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 14.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Klan (213) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 16.30 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 21.40 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 22.00 Wieczór reporterski: Sprawa Bulskiego - film dokumentalny Mariusza Wojaczka 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Okna - W poszukiwaniu siebie - program Mariusza Grzegorzka i Wojciecha Eichelbergera 23.45 Rok Chopinowski - program muzyczny 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.25 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (213) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Przed pielgrzymką: Gdańsk - Elbląg - Pelpin - reportaż Zofii Kunert i Barbary Sieradzkiej 01.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1984, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski (powt.) 03.35 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 03.55 Wieczór reporterski: Sprawa Bulskiego - film dokumentalny Mariusza Wojaczka (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Maria Rodziewiczówna czyli zaściankowość nobilitowana - film dokumentalny Zygmunta Wiśniewskiego 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (213) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.35 Wojownik sztuki - reportaż RTL 7 06.00 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 06.25 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 06.45 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.35 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 08.20 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 09.10 Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robert Redford, Debra Winger, Darryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy (108 min) 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 16.20 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00-22.35 ROMANTYCZNY PONIEDZIAŁEK: 20.00 Seksualne propozycje (Sexual Advances) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, William Russ, Terry O'Quinn, Patrick James Clarke (88 min) 21.40 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Podróże państwa Sherwood (Sherwood's Travels) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Jamey Sheridan, Serena Scott Thomas, Edward Fox, Prunella Scales 00.25 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.40 Seksualne propozycje (Sexual Advances) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, William Russ, Terry O'Quinn, Patrick James Clarke (88 min) (powt.) 03.10 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (119) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (31) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (25,26) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (178) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (707) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (141) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (120) - serial animowany 17.45 Drużyna 'A' (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (32) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (179) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (59) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Pierwsza fala (21) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola (powt.) 21.55 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba (Heroes of the Eastern Sky) - dramat wojenny, Tajwan/USA 1990, reż. Chi Ping (97 min) (powt.) 23.40 Drużyna 'A' (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 00.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.25 Piosenka na życzenie 02.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Futbol Mundial 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Wybawcy. Opowieść o odwadze (Rescuers' Stories of Courage: Two Women) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Bogdanovitch, wyk. Elisabeth Perkins, Sela Ward (103 min) 10.45 (K) Ta cholerna miłość (That Old Feeling) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Bette Midler, Dennis Farina, Paula Marshall, Gail O'Grady (101 min) 12.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 13.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 13.30 (K) Kłopoty z trąbą (Looking for Trouble) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Jay Aubrey, wyk. Holly Butler, Susan Gallagher (79 min) 14.50 (K) Deser: Łowcy głów - film krótkometrażowy 15.25 (K) Deser: Wizje panamskie - film krótkometrażowy 15.35 (K) Szczeniackie wojsko (Major Payne) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons, William Hickey, Michael Ironside (93 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) W złotej klatce (Gold Coast) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Peter Weller, wyk. David Caruso, Marg Helgenberger, Barry Primus (105 min) 21.50 (K) Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 22.55 (K) Sztuka wysoka (Hight Art) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lisa Cholodenko, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Radha Mitchell, Patricia Clarkson (97 min) 00.35 (K) Bezpłodna kukułka (Sterile Cuckoo) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Liza Minelli, Wendell Burton, Tim McIntire (103 min) 02.20 (K) Na granicy (Lone Star) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Kris Kristofferson, Chris Cooper, Frances McDormand (134 min) 04.35 (K) Belfer (The Substitute) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Mandel, wyk. Tom Berenger, Raymond Cruz, William Forsythe, Luis Guzman (108 min) 06.25 (K) Deser: Muzeum miłości - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.40 Lotne kopyta, mknące cienie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.45 Samotny zwycięzca (Gridlock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Kathy Ireland, Miguel Fernandes, Tony Desantis (91 min) 09.15 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 09.45 Delfin i pies (Zeus and Roxanne) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. George Miller, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Kathleen Quinlan (94 min) 11.25 Kumpel (Buddy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Rene Russo, Robbie Coltrane, Alan Cumming, Irma P. Hall (80 min) 12.50 Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami (Todos Los Hombres Sois Iguales) - komedia, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Manuel Gomez Pereira, wyk. Imanol Arias, Antonio Resires, Cristina Marcos, Juanjo Puigcorbe (101 min) 14.35 Osobisty pamiętnik grzesznika przez niego samego spisany - film przygodowy, Polska 1985, reż. Wojciech J. Has, wyk. Piotr Bajon, Maciej Kozłowski, Janusz Michałowski, Hanna Stankówna (114 min) 16.35 Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Bronweth Booth (87 min) 18.05 Con Air - Lot skazańców (Con Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Simon West, wyk. Nicolas Cage, John Malkovich, John Cusack, Steve Buscemi (110 min) 20.00 Huśtawka (Seesaw) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. George Case, wyk. David Suchet, Geraldine James, Amanda Ooms, Neil Stuke (102 min) 21.45 Przymierze z bronią (Gunshy) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Celentano, wyk. William Petersen, Michael Wincott, Diane Lane, R. Lee Ermey (96 min) 23.25 Od zmierzchu do świtu (From Dusk Till Dawn) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. George Clooney, Harvey Keitel (103 min) 01.10 Krajobraz senny (Dreamscape) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. Joe Ruben, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Max Von Sydow (95 min) 02.50 Thunder Point - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Kyle Maclachlan, Michael Sarrazin (94 min) 04.30 Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami (Todos Los Hombres Sois Iguales) - komedia, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Manuel Gomez Pereira, wyk. Imanol Arias, Antonio Resires, Cristina Marcos, Juanjo Puigcorbe (101 min) TV Bryza Szczecin 06.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.00 Szczecin 2000 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio Agnes na żywo 08.15 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - magazyn 08.40 Zima naszych marzeń (The Winter of Our Dreams) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1981, reż. John Duigan, wyk. Judy Davis, Bryan Brown, Cathy Downes, Baz Luhrmann (90 min) 10.15 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 10.45 Lucky Luke - serial 11.40 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.40 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 13.10 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 FMT Szczecin '99 16.50 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Studio sport 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Seksualne propozycje (Sexual Advances) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, William Russ, Terry O'Quinn, Patrick James Clarke (88 min) 21.40 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 22.35 Aktualności 22.50 Studio sport 22.55 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.25 Tabu (Tabu - A Story of the South Seas) - film obyczajowy, USA 1931, reż. F.W. Murnau, wyk. Anna Chevalier, Matahi, Hitu, Jean (82 min) 00.55 Aktualności 01.10 Studio sport 01.15 FMT Szczecin '99 01.45 Program na wtorek 01.50 Teleinformator